bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kagero Okuta
|romaji = Giran |gender = Male |hair = Gray |eye = Red |status = Alive |occupation = Villain, Broker |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime=Episode 31 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Seirou Ogino |eng voice = Ben Phillips}} }} is a villain and broker in affiliation with the League of Villains, working to scout new recruits for their organization. Appearance Giran has a gray hair with side-bangs, a tiny mustache and tiny goatee, and a missing front tooth, creating a gap. He wears grey, round glasses. His eyebrows are always drawn up in the middle and he appears to be squinting. He wears a purple blazer with a white button-up shirt and occasionally accessorizes with a fluffy scarf that resembles intestines in shape and color. He is smoking a cigarette whenever he appears. Giran art.png|500px|Giran's full appearance Personality He seems to be indifferent and unsympathetic towards others, focused only on getting money from his clients. His constant smirk makes him look smugly self-confident. His cell phone case, which has bunny ears, suggests eccentric taste. Synopsis Vs. Hero Killer Arc Giran is seen talking to a fellow broker about the current state of society and the black market. The Broker comments on a popular video about Stain, describes the Hero Killer's past, and predicts that Stain influence will inspire new villains to join the League of Villains. Final Exams Arc After scouting Himiko Toga and Dabi, he brings them to the League of Villains to be introduced to Tomura Shigaraki. Tomura immediately tries to reject the duo, but Kurogiri convinces him to at least hear them out. Giran seems amused but reminds Kurogiri that he's just in it for the money. He then introduces the recruits one at a time. After Himiko introduces herself, Dabi refuses to reveal his real name. This irritates Tomura so much that he loses his cool and starts a fight, and Kurogiri has to step in to stop the three of them from killing each other. Kurogiri calmly admonishes Tomura, reminding him that this opportunity to expand their organization is advantageous since they are in the spotlight. Tomura tells him to shut up and starts to storm off. Giran tries to ask where he's going, but Tomura tells him to shut up too and then slams the door. Giran remarks to Kurogiri that Tomura is too young and immature. Kurogiri asks that they wait a few days for Tomura's response and assures them that they would come to an understanding. Forest Training Camp Arc Abilities Business Skills: Giran, according to Kurogiri, is a well-known name in the underworld. He is knowledgeable about current trends and is also great at scouting potential villains. He also successfully deals with illegal costumes, especially with the growing underground popularity of the League of Villains. Keen Intellect: Giran also demonstrates he has ample scientific knowledge, commenting on how the combination of chemicals Knuckleduster was ordering can result in toxic fumes; as well as knowing that a taser cannot have a built in AED, as a electric pulses they deliver are different. Along with knowledge of what drugs are able to be consumed in large doses - and ones that aren't - he appears to know a great deal about everything he supplies and how they work. Equipment Handgun: Giran possesses a gun which is able to emit fire, although the possibility of it being a novelty gun-shaped lighter cannot be discounted. Relationships League of Villains Tomura is in charge, but Kurogiri is the one who pays Giran. Knuckleduster Knuckleduster has bought tasers, defibrillators, painkillers, and a variety of other equipment over the years to deal with difficult Quirks. Trivia *Giran's name is split in two kanji "義" (lit. right conduct, righteousness, justice, morality) and "爛" (lit. be sore, inflamed, bleary, fester). *He is a B-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To a business associate about the effects of Stain's message) "This clip keeps getting put up and taken down, because both sides get it. Especially this last part...this guy's whole style's gonna spread like a plague. From the punks with a few priors to the really bad guys on the run...anyone who's anyone...myself included, of course. All that evil scattered around out there...we're all gripped by the same fever. We'll all be drawn to the organization he was working with...'the League of Villains'." References Site Navigation pl:Giran Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains